


Something Strange

by CloverzBandit



Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Could this be gay?, F/F, Flashbacks?, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Medication, Mild Language, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She be Overthinking, Their is plot my dudes, reference to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: Agent Eight is a little on edge after this morning but Four, Three, Callie, and herself go for some turf matches to clear their heads. Some stuff happends...
Relationships: Implied Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again.
> 
> This isn't exactly what I was planning on writing but I don't want to give all the characters a hard time. That is for later, my dudes *winkie face
> 
> Note: Character Details here- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z97DI2jhso4qjg9Fv6DU-Gn2W8ZD7SfQARdpm1gvvOc/edit

Eight couldn’t help but feel conflicted at this scene in front of her. After all, she did come home to see Brook(Agent 3) bolt out the door, saying that Clover(Agent 4) was in some kind of trouble. She really needed to quit her nighttime job, which was stocking at their local grocery store. She always came home to one of her roommates having some stuff going on, mostly Three though.

The reason she took the night shift was because her sleep schedule was messed up and…. well laying in her room in the dark was unnerving. Sure, she gets home around five in the morning, which is still when everyone is sleeping, but at least she did something with her time instead of lying awake. It was much easier to sleep in daylight, with the sun shining in her eyes, surprisingly. It gave her comfort.

The dark, she hates the dark. Afraid of the dark. She could only last so long until she goes insane. She couldn’t help her mind from wandering to somewhere dark and dreary in the underground. And then she gets paranoia, overthinks, and starts to see things that aren’t really there. Plus, her back scars, from that bomb that continuously splatted her when she failed, would glow and at times would cause back pain. That wasn’t fun, especially when you’re on your special time of the month...

Before, Pearl and Marina were her caretakers and shelter for a while, or kind of like her adoptive moms. She tried to have a normal sleep schedule but her mind was saying otherwise. It would start with seeing shadow or silhouettes. Then a body shape would form varyingly on the person and their eyes would glow, adding more details with that horrifying green ink, or was it goop? They would torment her to the point she would have a panic attack. The main tormentors would be that blender with Tartar watching from afar as it runs, the sanitized octolings, CQ Cumber about to press the ‘explode’ button, and the ‘not so Three’ Three. The one with the glowing sludge on her face and eyes glowing that same color, looking like lenses, with harmful intentions. Just thinking about it shook her to the core. 

One time, she thought Marina was a sanitized version of herself. That encounter got her a trip to the doctor and prescribed medication. Eight wasn’t a fan of the doctors based on the environment being similar to the metro labs. Which… caused her to also get medication for anxiety and have to be seduced. Eight gave consent on the sedation, by the way, because health is apparently important and she wanted to feel better.

It was all hard to adjust to. She was grateful that she wouldn’t have nightmares based on how tired she was, her brain couldn’t even imagine anything. But she kept this hole ‘hallucinating’ thing under wraps with her roommates. Sometimes, she would see that aggressive look or the sludge on Brook’s face but she would blink and it would be gone. However, sometimes they needed to calm her down from her panic attacks from time to time. Brook and Clover are aware of her hallucinations based on the label on the bottle, on her medication, and her talking about things they couldn’t see. It was all out of context to them, but Brook has an idea and Clover...she didn’t know.

Clover… Eight didn’t know she was fighting her own battle. Here she was, everyone around to hear the big reveal coming from Brook. Eight was stunned. And she could relate to her in a way. She could see herself in her position. She could feel the emotional strain. And she could see that keeping it secret can lead to bad things and her friends would feel the same pain she felt seeing Clover this way. _I need to talk to Pearl and Marina later._

It was all a mess. Everyone had their own problems to deal with but they were helping each other, making sure they made it through the night. 

It’s after six now. After Marie fixed Clover up, she gave a miniature lecture. It was kind of funny. Marie always obsesses over Four. A weak spot similar to Callie. If Eight could guess, Four sees Marie as either a chill aunt or an older sister or maybe even a mother figure. Come to think of it, she probably views all her friends in family groups, now that it is confirmed that her parents ditched her.

Eight shook her head. _Why am I thinking so much about this?_ Overthinking is something she did a lot, or rather thinking of everything in front of her. That came in handy in Kamabo, must of the time.

She sighed, getting off from the couch and made her way to her room, still in her work uniform.

“Hey, Eight?”

She stopped, turning her head back to the couch. _Three, right…_ She was sitting next to her the whole time while she was silently thinking away. _Whoops._

“Hmm?” She replied back.

“Are you holding up okay?” Three asked as she got up as well, making her way to Eight.

“Yeah. I am just tired.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie but she really felt on edge. Seeing Clover struggling to breathe in front of her was… something. It was like watching a horror movie, which she hates.

Three furrowed her brows, seeing something was up but she chose not the press, seeing as she was tired too.

“Okay, but if you need anything, please talk to me alright?” She smiles weakly as she passes her and into the bathroom to check on the others. She stopped at the door, looking to the pink octoling for a response.

She nodded. Brook gave a last small smile and turned to look in the bathroom.

_Get yourself together. You can tell her later when you go do turf later. Wait...tell her what exactly?_

She shook her head and made her way to her room. She left the door creaked, hearing the others talk. 

“Do you guys need anything before I go back to bed?” She heard Three ask.

“Nope! We got this! You can go rest up. We got everything under control.” Callie replied in her trademark enthusiasm.

“Yeah, Agent Three. You look tired.” Marie butted in, straightening up from finishing her whispered lecture to Four. “We need to borrow Agent Four for a while though, we’ll be leaving in a bit.”

There was a pause, possibly some gesture she didn’t see. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be back in time for our turf match like we planned.” Four said.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” Three said as she took her to leave for her room.

Eight backed away from the door, putting her PJs on. She snuck a look at her scar in the mirror. Then saw the ink tank she wore in the metro with that bomb on her back, looking ready to explode. She breathed in and out, closing her eyes. _You are safe. You are on the surface now._

Once her hearts are relatively calm down, the octoling then sprawled herself out on the bed, looking to the ceiling fan spinning round and round as the sunlight dimly lights the room. 

_What is this weight on my chest? I wish Three was here with me..._

-

_She could hear noises but could see nothing. It was indescribable but it sounded familiar. Sickeningly familiar that she wanted to throw up. It was getting louder, closer, a sound of possibly some rodent being added to it. But fortunately, it was short-lived as a lovely voice broke through the eerie sounds._

“Hey, Eight?” There was a knock at her door.

Eight was pulled from her somewhat dreamless sleep to be greeted with the sun in her eyes. She smiled, stretching her limbs and finally opening her eyes. “Mmmmyeah?”

Brook walked in, wearing her civilian clothes (Blue sailor suit, shorts, blue moto boots, and her 18k aviator shades resting on the top of her head). “Clover told me we can meet her at the square to play some turf. You’re coming right?”

Eight processed her words, blinking slowly. Then she snapped awake. “Oh right! What time is it?” She looked to her side table, reading 3:48 pm. “Jeez, already?” Eight quickly got up, making her way to her dresser. “I’ll be ready in a minute. Though I did not eat lunch.” She rummaged through her clothes.

“That’s okay. I didn’t eat either. We’ll stop by Crusty Seans.” Three stated simply, walking out the door. She stopped. “Oh, forgot to mention. Callie is going to join us.”

Eight got excited by having one of the Squid Sisters that sang Calamari Inkantation and not getting to play with a random fourth player. “That’s good to hear.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Three took her leave. Eight quickly got dressed wearing her FishFry Biscuit Bandana, Octoking HK Jersey, workout pants, and Black & Blue Squidkid V shoes. She stumbled to the living room and they left to Inkopolis, Brook locking the door behind them.

-

 _Okay. You got this Eight._ To be honest, she hasn’t played turf in awhile. Sure, everyone in the NSS told her that she is their best fighter, a little better than Three even, but she was still nervous. Good thing she was on a team of friends. 

The match started (Clover on kensa splat dualies, Callie on dynamo roller, Brook on e-liter 4k, and herself on dualie squelchers). She swiftly exited their spawn, painting the map around her with their team color. She got lost in her own world, her body moving like it was muscle memory for three matches. Sure, she would get attacked by the other team, but she was doing okay on splatting a far from fair amount before she got spatted once or twice. Though, her eyes were playing tricks on her some times. She ignored it easily due to being in a somewhat safe environment. It’s all just a friendly game of turf war after all. 

They won all three matches in a row with ease. But the fourth got rough. It was on Manta Maria and Brook and Clover were mostly dealing with their opponents. Though, Clover kept getting splatted more than usual and Brook would have to move to a different spot to avoid being splatted as well. Those two can coordinate well.

Callie and herself were the ones raking up turf coverage the most. Though, two on the enemy side snuck up on Callie by one, using a hero roller replica, distracting her front and the other, using an octobrush, coming up from behind and splatting her. Eight witnessed this and snuck closer to the octobrush user, the roller getting sniped by Brook. Though, they seemed to notice her and threw an auto bomb in her direction. Eight panicked as it approached her. She swims away from it, luckily, until the bomb looked ready to explode and she swims and jumps backward out of her octo form to avoid as much damage she could. The thing she didn’t realize was there was a wall behind her.

“Eight, watch out your back!” Callie shouted at her, finishing splatting the octobrush who originally splatted her. _She came back fast._

It was too little too late. She literally flew herself away from that auto bomb like a startled cat. Her tank that was on her back slammed down on her back scar. The pain pulsed through her spine and her vision closing in on itself with that sickening green color. She groaned in her pain, closing her eyes and shaking the dizziness away. She opened her eyes and tried to recover. It didn’t help that their opposing team’s color was green. Her mind was playing tricks on her more so now. The green ink was changing to that dreaded shade in the metro. 

_Pull it together. You are just seeing things._ She recovered by painting the area in her color, purple, to make a path. She turned into her octo form and popped up in her octoling form to quickly cover turf continuously, easing some of her back pain with her own ink but her back was still throbbing a bit. She ignored it.

The green team was covering more turf. She saw that Clover and Three were taken out and Callie was close by. She felt her eyes on her. Then she could feel someone else’s eyes on her. And she was right. She was in the middle of the map and there was a grated platform above her. 

Eight quickly avoided the ink raining down on her as the enperry splat dualies user fell below to take her on. Eight covered turf around her and dodged around in her ink with the other dodge rolling her attacks. Eight took notice of her pattern. As soon as the dualie user rolled, Eight stopped and aimed while taking the risk of being splatted. She was successful, spatting her opponent but she heard something behind her. A curling bomb. _Crap. Why is this match full of these dreaded bombs!_

It ran straight toward her and slowing to get ready to exploded. Her reflexes made her paint in front of her and tried to get distance from it before it exploded. She didn’t get splatted but that didn’t stop her back from dying with the opposing ink stinging her form. She shouted in pain, her vision flickering to the elevator and turf setting with the green ink changing shade, more intense. She looked down to the floor, trying to focus. _Don’t panic don’t panic!_

“Eight, Are you okay?!” She heard someone say. _Who was that? Marina? No, it sounded higher pitched… Was it Pearl?_ “Eight, hey!”

“Oh my Cod! Is she okay?” _Someone else… but they don’t sound like either of them. Their voice was familiar though._

“Y-yeah, I am f-fine.” She felt a hand on her shoulder and her weapon being taken out of her hands. Eight looked up to see Callie, her expression caring and concerned. _Right, you are not there Eight_ . The whistle blew to signal the game was over. _Really, already?_

“Here, let me support you. Hold these, Brook.” Callie said as she gave the other squid her roller and Eight’s dualie squelchers. She moved the octolings arm around the back of her neck and Callie set her hand on the back of her waist, being careful of her back.

 _Wait, when did Brook get here?_ Eight looked up at her, expression worried with her aviators shades not masking her face; which are resting on the top of her head again. Then the hatred on her face with the sludge on her face, eyes a bright teal once again. Eight flinches with a squeak, backing into Callie more. Her back serged with pain at contact. Luckily, she represses her pain.

Then as soon the image of not-Three came, it was gone and she was back to normal; though, she gave Eight more space with a sad expression on her face. _Drat! I did not mean to flinch._ However, the setting still changed. _Stop it, brain! You are scaring them._ Plus her back was pulsing still.

“Wow. Calm down, Agent Eight. It’s just Brook.” Callie offered, adjusting her arm supporting her back higher, away from her scar.

Eight calmed herself and focused on getting the room to stop switching as Callie practically carried her to their team locker room, Brook a distance away struggling to carry three weapons. Eight’s hearts were beating in her chest and her back hurt like hell. She saw Clover help Brook with the weapons. Callie set her down on the concreted seating.

 _You got this Eight. Just think of something that makes you happy._ Eight looked up, seeing Callie approach an inkling in a turf employee uniform. _Right. Callie is very sweet and optimistic, no matter the situation. The energy around her makes her easy to talk to and her smile lights up the room. Plus, she sings very well. Her and Marie’s singing is like a spell to make everyone feel free._

Eight smiled to herself. _If it were not for the Squid Sisters singing and Agent Three’s thinking, I would have been in a very tough spot._ She looked around for Three, seeing her and Four put away the weapons while the two talked about something.

Eight looked away, taking her tank off. She felt like she made Brook… what is the word...uncomfortable? She hoped she didn’t scare her away based on her reaction to Three’s presence. Eight hated when her mind would make her see her best friend in that way.

“Hello,” Eight turned her attention to the employee now in front of her, Callie standing next to him. “I’m the supervisor around here and your friend here said you were hurt during the turf war. Do you need any medical attention?” The inkling employee asked.

Eight set the tank next to her. “Oh...Umm, I think I am fine. I just, uh... sensitive area…” She responded, fidgeting with her fingers, anxious.

The inkling hummed. “Well, if it isn’t anything major, you still should check it out with your GP or family, okay?”

“Okay?” 

“Alrighty,” They turned around, waving a hand back, “Have a safe rest of the day.” 

With the employee gone, Callie looked at her, unsure. “You sure you're okay? You hit a wall and got hit with a bomb right on the money. And you know… You have that scar there.”

She did have a point. The pain was lingering but it was tolerable if nothing else happened. Plus, her surroundings were normal again.

Eight smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah, no. It is fine. It will lessen in due time. No need to get worked up about it.” She waved off. _When I get home, I need to take some of those painkillers that Three has. And my medications. Dang, guess I forgot through all the drama last night._

Callie looked unsure of that response. She was about to say something but Three and Four walked in.

“We put the weapons away. Figured that we were done for the day.” Four said, stretching her arms up. “Plus, it’s like dinner time.” Three just stood next to her, looking like she was deep in thought; though, hard to tell with her shades blocking her eyes.

“Good idea Clover! Maybe Marie can join us this time if she’s not to busy still researching all that junk.” Callie said, back to her regular self, though looking a little sullen at Marie’s name.

To be honest, Eight hasn’t really talked to Callie that much. Though, the few times they did talk, it was NSS related stuff and that one time she meet her for the first time, which was just Eight stumbling on her words a lot because she is very anxious of new people and the fact they're pop stars that changed her life. They haven’t had a one on one and Eight was down to hang with her. Seeing her being so protective of her was something she didn’t see until now though. On the contrary, she supposed she was worried about seeing her get hurt on her sensitive area and possibly seeing her expression. If Pearl or Marina saw that, they would have fussed over her.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves Pearl and Marina but they pampered her too much. They did see her at her worst after all. She guessed it was their way of showing they care. It is enduring to see they care for her outside of the mess they meet in.

“She is still looking over those old scrolls and that new metro stuff?” Clover asked with a groan. _Oh right, they are still talking._

Callie scratches her head with one finger, sighing. “Yeah. She has been working really hard on it. She was actually working on it last night before Brook called her… I’m glad she took a break from it to hang out with you and me but she hasn’t slept a healthy amount since I put those shades back on.” Callie’s expression turned to one of sadness then guilt.

 _Man. Is everyone having a hard time these past few weeks?_ Eight felt bad Marie was having a similar problem of having a complicated sleep schedule. Eight always worked hard to make herself extra tired every night of her shift. But she did it so she was too tired to have nightmares. _Did I already think that?_ _Hmmm, that does not sound too healthy now that I think about it..._

“That doesn’t sound good,” Three finally decided to butt in. Her demeanor was her default serious look, her arms crossed, brows furrowed, and a frown, though a bit softer. Eight then noticed her shoulders seemed tense. “You guy’s should get take out and check up on her.”

Four nodded in agreement and Callie smiled in gratitude. 

Eight spoke up. “What do you mean by ‘You guy’s’? You are not coming?” She asked

The greenish squid looked to her. “I need to do a few things before I go anywhere else. Plus, I’ll return your tanks since you guys are going on your way.”

“Oh. Is it alright if I come with you? I need to do a few things to.” 

“You two are being very vague right now,” Clover said, looking at the two suspiciously.

“It’s nothing to get suspicious of, Clover. It’s none of your business.” Brook’s tone was defensive with a hint of anger in it.

 _Why is she acting like this?_ Eight quickly went to Three’s side, touching her crossed arm with the tips of her fingers, signaling her to calm down.

Three’s shoulders dropped, seeming to ease her tension. “Sorry…”

Clover gave a small smile, seeming to understand. “No, it’s okay.”

Eight looked intently through Brook, seeing through her shaded eyes. She noticed her right eye bugging out.

“Well, then you two can meet us back at our house after your done doing your thing,” Callie took her ink tank off her back and then reached behind her for Eight’s tank. “We’ll stop by Jels to get some take out.” She handed out the two ink tanks for either Brook or Eight to take. Eight was about to take them but Three hastily took them.

“Yeah okay.” Brook let out and went back to the RRM.

“One more thing Brook,” the idol let out, making Three stop. She turned her head to Callie, but was caught in a loving hug. Moments like these warmed the octolings heart. The idol whispered something for only Brook to hear, then ran back and took Four’s hand. 

Callie was a quick squid and can quickly recover from pretty much anything, it seamed. “Let’s go, Clover!” she excitedly proclaimed, leading Clover out the lockers, the agent looking overwhelmed by the quick turn around but moved her feet to not get dragged.

Eight stared after them, seeing the two leave out the doors leading to the lobby. She only looked back to Brook when to door closed. She was already putting the two tanks on the platform for them to disappear.

Eight’s mind raced, trying to find out why she was acting strange. _Is her eye acting up? Or is she mad at me for flinching? Or did I do something during the match? Maybe… wait who even won that match?_

“Eight?” The one in question snapped to look at Brook, who was now in front of her.

“Uh...yes?” _Why do I sound so nervous?!_

“You okay?”

That caught her off guard. “Um yeah. I am just in a little pain is all.”

Brook didn’t seem to buy it. Her features soften. “You didn’t see anything right?”

Eight didn’t like lying, especially to Three. She just didn’t want her to worry. But, Brook already knew her answer regardless. The octoling rubbed her forearm. “Yes I did, but,” Eight looked at the inkling in front of her. “What about you?”

Brook paused, not so pleased she turned the tables. She sighed. “Let’s walk and talk.” She stepped ahead and Eight followed, exiting the lockers then the lobby. They walked side by side in the square. 

“If I tell you what's up with me, will you do the same for me?” Brook compromised, looking to her for an answer.

Eight gave a shy smile. “That is fair.”

Brook nodded and looked ahead. “I’ve…” she paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve been having some… Um, bursts of pain from my eye recently, or kind of like relapses. I know it happens occasionally but it feels more… unsettling.”

Eight processed the information, brows furrowed with thoughts racing. _Is he still alive? No, he couldn’t be… but what if he was? Then if he is, how would he be causing her to… relapse? Especially from a distance. Maybe it’s infected someway? Why didn't I notice this?_

“I didn’t want to alarm you guys at first but… I feel like I’m losing my mind. Or am I just thinking too much?” Three revealed, distressed. She scoffed at herself. “And the thing is that I need to be strong for everyone. Be the voice of reason. I need to look out for Clover. I constantly worry about you. I’m scared for Cal. I’m scared of Mar’s findings. I worry about everyone and everything.” Eight reached out and held the inkling's hand. The other didn’t react except for squeezing it, ground herself.

Brook used her other hand to wipe a few runaway tears from her eyes, her breath a little labored. “Why can’t I just relax and not think about everything I work for going to shit again. It’s so frustrating.”

_I feel the same way. I can feel Tartar or CQ mocking behind my back. Even if they aren’t there._

“I understand what you are saying,” Eight found herself saying. Brook moved her head to meet the other’s brown eyes. “I cannot exactly remember anything past the metro but I cannot help but feel like I am constantly in danger. I have been fighting my whole life and being here seems like a fantasy. Like any day I would wake up and be somewhere else. It is really stressful to think about every day.” 

Eights eyes sifted to sadness to shining with fondness. “But with all that said, I am happy I am here right now with you and the others. Even if there are obstacles in the future, we will get through it together. Hand in hand” She raised their conjoined hands and smiled wider, hoping to make her friend feel better.

Brook gave the slightest tealish blush. “...Thanks...for that.”

Eight beamed. “Anytime. You have done so much for me after all.” _It’s comforting and sad that we share that feeling. From what Marina said, I, and now Brook, have some trauma and or PTSD. It’s said to stab you in the back when time passes from the event. Not to sure on the facts though._

“You don’t need to repay me. Just being friends that look out for each other is enough.” Brook smiled weakly.

The two were now just a block from their home, walking down the sidewalk

“Guess it’s my turn huh?” Eight pouted, squeezing her companions hand.

Brook nodded with a hum, a bit of concern flashing in the glint of her glasses. And a little coloring to her cheeks?

Eight shook it off, even though it was cute? “Well… I forgot to take my meds through all of last night so… During the matches, little things would happen here and there. It only got to that point because I panicked when an auto and curling bomb got thrown in my direction.” Eight said guiltily, aware her response was imprecise. 

“What exactly did you see, if you mind me asking.”

Eight winced. “Um… well. I don’t want to upset you more than you are.”

The two were silent as they made it to their door. Brook pulled her hand away to get her key and opened the door, holding it for.

Eight stepped in. “It was the other me attacking you, right?” Her hearts dropped, but nodded weakly.

“I hate it when my brain uses you to screw me over. It is so stupid.” 

“I hate it when mine does too. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Brook made her way to the kitchen and went to the mini pantry were the medical stuff is located. 

Eight wished she could see her expression. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. She walked forward and went to her room, opening her drawer by her bed. She pulled the capsule lid off and poured two pills in her hand. She looked down at them, seeing the sickly green colored ink goop in them. She shook her head, closing her eyes. _It’s not real. This will help you._ Then she popped them in her mouth and quickly grabbed and opened her water she keeps on her table, drinking it. 

With the contents going in her system, she breathes in and out. It was always a challenge to take them. But now she needed to take those painkillers. But first, she turned to her long mirror. She turns around and lifted her shirt, looking to the scar on her back.

It still looked the same when she discovered it in Pearl’s mansion, apart from it being wet with the inkish goo. She felt her back being stiff, throbbing, and stinging back then. Pearl was furious while Marina did first aid on it. Adrenaline can suck when it’s over. She sighed. It still throbbed.

“Um…”

Eight snapped to her door, seeing Brook stand there. Her shades gone and her head snapped to the side, looking away from Eight, looking flustered. Then disgusted and teal. Then flustered.

Eight squeaked, backing up and letting her shirt down to cover her body. 

Wrong move. _Why me?_ She tripped, on a pencil, and fell backward. Unfortunately, she hit her back on the edge of her desk she wrote her poetry and journal entries on. Right on her scar. Again. For the third time that day. 

_Mother of Cod._ It pulsed. Her hearts sinking with a thump and her breath caught in her throat. It feels all too familiar. 

_Fighting her own kind. The sting of their ink. The explosion of the bomb on her back. Clumsy making contact with objects on her battered body. The suspense of failing. The sound of a blender. Seeing Agent Three on the elevator. The rising of the human statue, him inside. Time running thin._ All she could see was that last fight. But she failed. Seeing Inkopolis covered in that sanitized ink g _-_ “You. And me. The world. reach out and give it. To me.”

 _What? “_ You need to hear our song. Give it. To me. You need to hallelujah when I rule when I rule And I fuel the melody you better Not, give in, to them, reach out and heed out the air, you need to hear our song,” Came Three’s nervous but singing voice.

Eight’s vision cleared through the fog, finding herself standing up in her room. Her hands gripped onto something with a death grip and her cheeks felt wet. Her back still hurt like hell, more than the other times today. But, she felt warm, safe, and released her grip slightly.

“Give in. To me. You need to hallelujah when I rule when I rule And I fuel the melody you better kid.” 

Three was… hugging her… and singing? Eights voice came in unsteady. “Three...? What are you-?”

“I’m sorry, Eight.” Brook let out, hugging her tighter. “I didn’t mean to intrude on you. I’m so sorry.” Her voice was uncharacteristically shaky.

The pink octoling stood there, processing. Then, she released her grip hugged back. “No, It is okay. I am okay.” Eight insisted, coming down from whatever that was, again. 

“No, it’s not. You-I-” Eight cut her off.

“Stop,” She pulled away and held her shoulders, looking at the inkling intently. “No need to blame yourself. You just caught me at the wrong time is all. But it is okay now. We are okay.” 

“Right…” She looked down, thinking.

Eight took her hands off the inkling and used one hand to wipe her leftover tears away. “Um… Is it okay if I took some of your painkillers?”

Brook looked up at her and nodded, the emotion in her face neutral. “Follow me.”

Then she took her hand. _Huh. Usually, I am the one who does that first._ Eight thought to herself, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooooo I have completely made up my mind that I'll keep this series going. I’ll add a part 5 in Agent 3’s pov, more than one chapter. Again, thing are still a little uncertain, but I'll try my best. Luckily, I have plenty of time during this pandemic. The only obstacle is my painful headaches and laziness. Rip
> 
> Also, I’ll be posting info on the agent's backstory, personality’s, etc. to the notes of this series so you guys can better understand where their coming from soon, since video games are basically ocs and change depending on the player, or writer in this case. (EDIT: NOW POSTED ON SERIES NOTES)
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was worth your time to read. Have a good day and Orthodox Easter if your apart of that. Expect another Splatoon story in a month, more or less, again. Check out the previous works if you're interested. ^^


End file.
